


Owning a flip phone is offensive (if you're Felicity Smoak)

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Apple Store AU, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity manages the Starling City Apple Store and Thea needs her newly-back-from-the-dead big brother to get with the times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owning a flip phone is offensive (if you're Felicity Smoak)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing. I'm way out of practice with my writing, and have some important work related writing coming up, so I needed to stretch my muscles a little. I've always struggled with creative writing, but writing this pairing is a way more fun way to practice than anything else I can come up with.

“Thea, are you sure this is really necessary?” Oliver’s protests fell on deaf ears as his younger sister dragged him through the mall towards the Apple Store.

“I am absolutely sure, dear brother” Thea replied with a roll of her eyes, pulling Oliver along. “You’ll thank me later.” Thea giggled as they rounded the corner and the bitten apple logo came into view.

“I have no idea what I’m in for, do I?”

“Oliver, you spent five years on a deserted island. No one expects you to know what you’re in for here. But as your sister, it’s my duty to get you reacquainted with social norms. And step one is replacing that god awful flip phone that I still can’t believe our mother kept.”

“What’s wrong with my flip phone? It makes calls just fine!” Oliver protested, glancing down forlornly at the screen of his phone as they approached the store.

“Everything. And no one calls each other anymore, Oliver.” Thea passed through the doorway of the storefront and nodded at the security guard. “Hey, Diggle!”

“Ms. Queen.” The man rivaled Oliver in stature, which had been a rarity for Oliver even before he spent five years on a deserted island. “I wasn’t expecting you yet, Roy’s shift doesn’t start for another hour”

“Oh, I know. I’m not here for him today. I’m helping my brother rejoin society. We’re well beyond my expertise here and we both know who the best girl for the job is.” Thea and Diggle shared a smirk that immediately set Oliver on edge.

“Oh, no. I know that look. What’s really going on here, Thea? And, how often are you here that you know the staff by name?”

The security guard stepped forward, offering his hand for a shake. “John Diggle. Your sister here is our best customer.” Oliver shook the man’s hand, introducing himself, while still playing back the previous exchange in his mind.

“Let me guess. Something to do with this Roy character?” Diggle kept smirking as Oliver glanced at his sister. She shrugged unashamedly before tugging on Oliver’s arm.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we have technology to purchase. I’ll see you later Dig!” Thea dragged Oliver further into the store before he could inquire further about Thea’s shopping habits.

Thea began perusing the iPhone display while Oliver glanced around the store. The sleek environment was so unlike anything he had seen in the last five years, and he was trying not to feel overwhelmed by the different displays. Oliver was about to turn to ask Thea what the difference between an iPad and an iPod was when he spotted her. The first thing he noticed was bright pink lips pulled into a gorgeous smile. Her blonde hair was slicked back into a ponytail, and glasses adorned her cute nose. She was leaning over a display, helping a customer Oliver’s mind supplied, as she gestured over a screen in front of her, showing off the functionality of the, whatever it was she was holding. Her smile changed as she threw her head back in laughter and Oliver knew he was in trouble.

Thea, without looking up from the iPhone in front of her, asked her brother about his preferences. When she didn’t immediately get a response, she glanced up, only to chuckle at the dumbstruck look on his face. She followed his gaze, and when she saw what he was looking at, she let out a delighted squeal. “I knew this was a good idea!”

Oliver startled, trying to pull off nonchalance and failing. “What?” he said dumbly. Thea grabbed him by the arm and starting pulling him towards the beautiful blonde.  
“Come on. I got this.” When Oliver realized that Thea was pulling him towards the girl, he seemed to snap out of his gaze. “Thea, no. She looks busy with a customer. You can’t just barge over…” He was cut off by Thea’s glare. “Yes I can. I’m their best customer, remember?”

Oliver relented, albeit reluctantly. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Thea just rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Ollie.” Oliver cringed nonetheless as they neared the blonde. Oliver tried not to stare, but up close the view was even more mesmerizing as it was from afar. Up close, Oliver could see her blue eyes positively sparkling behind her glasses, and the colored bar in the industrial piercing in her ear. The girl glanced towards them as they approached, and Oliver swore all of the air left the room.

“Thea!” the blonde exclaimed. She glanced around. “I’m sorry, I don’t think Roy is here yet…” She trailed off as she caught sight of the man standing beside her, eyes going a little wider. “Unless, you’re not here for him?” Thea smiled and nodded. “Give me just one minute to finish up with Barry here, and I’ll be right with you.” She turned back to Barry, smiling at him widely, and Oliver felt his insides squeeze. It was ridiculous, he hadn’t even talked to her yet, but something told him that he would only want her to smile like that for him before long. 

He startled as he felt Thea elbow him in the side. “Ollie,” she hissed “you’re staring.” Oliver considered denying it, but knew it would ultimately be pointless, so he stared down at his shoes while Thea began poking at a touchscreen on the display in front of him. He tried not to notice Barry flirting with the blonde as she guided him to the nearest register. Oliver was at least twice his size, but maybe she was into the scrawny thing this Barry kid had going on. He hoped not. Mercifully, the check out process was short, and before long the blonde was bouncing back over towards Oliver and Thea.

“Sorry about the wait, Thea. What can I do for you today?” The full force of those eyes turned on him was almost more than Oliver could handle. He stared dumbly at her for a moment, before Thea took pity on him and made an introduction.

“Felicity, this is my brother Oliver, recently returned from isolation and in desperate need of a technology upgrade. Oliver, this is Felicity, tech genius and owner of shoes with pandas on them.” Felicity coughed, and Oliver couldn’t help but notice the flush rising in her cheeks. Oliver didn’t think it was possible, but she looked even more beautiful when she was blushing. He smirked at her then, her embarrassment giving him some confidence.

“Felicity,” he liked the way her name rolled of his tongue “Thea is insisting I upgrade my flip phone. Can you please tell her this is a perfectly adequate phone so we can let you get back to your day?” Oliver held up the phone and Felicity let out a gasp of horror.

“I most certainly can not do that. Oliver, that thing belongs in a museum. Come here, let me show you what you are missing.” She grabbed his hand to lead him towards the iPhone display, and he felt a shock up his arm at the contact. He looked down at their joined hands and grinned as he followed Felicity across the store.

Felicity spent a lot of time showing Oliver the different iPhone models, as well as educating him on all of the different applications that existed to enhance his phone use. Oliver decided to upgrade his phone after about five minutes, but was reluctant to share that with Felicity because he loved listening to her tech talk. At the end of an hour, Oliver was purchasing a new phone, as well as a tablet and laptop. He glanced around for Thea, but didn’t see her in the store.

Felicity, sensing what he was looking for, laughed at him. “She’s at the food court with Roy. She comes in to have lunch with him before his shift a lot.” At the look on his face she grimaces. “I’m guessing you weren’t aware of that. Seeing as you just returned from the dead and all. Oh, god, and I was doing so well, too. I’m sorry, I babble when I’m nervous, which will stop in 3, 2, 1” At the end of her monologue he smiles at her, his first genuine smile in at least five years. The action feels foreign to him, but Oliver could get used to it. Especially seeing how it causes the blush on her cheeks to deepen.  
.  
“Anyway, “ Felicity coughs to cover her embarrassment “all you need to do is some basic set up and you’re all set.” Reluctant to part with Felicity, he starts asking questions about how to set up his new tech, and the renewed conversation ends with Felicity offering to set up wifi in his bedroom at the mansion.

“Are you sure that’s okay? Something tells me that’s not in your job description, Felicity.” Felicity shrugged. “This is my second job, more of a hobby really. I work as a freelancing software technician, but seeing people struggle with technology hurts my soul. So I manage this store in the hopes of educating the world, one clueless flip phone user at a time.” She grins at him. “I’ll have you all set up with wifi and some security in no time at all. That is, as long as your okay with me coming to your place?” She looks up at him with hesitation on her face, which disappears like clouds parting for the sun when she spots the wide grin gracing his features.

“I would love to have you at my place Felicity. And not just as a tech guru…” He trails off and is delighted to see her blush again.

“One thing at a time, Oliver. One thing at a time.”


End file.
